


Two-Faced (Discontinued work)

by GrapeGodPerson



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Multi, SORRY YALL, i cant continue this, it makes me really unhappy to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeGodPerson/pseuds/GrapeGodPerson
Summary: Keith was always a problem child, constantly being adopted for his good grades, and returned for his bad behavior. After several families adopt and return him, he finally gets adopted by the Shirogane family. He gets attached to them and starts behaving better than ever. And after moving to a new school for high school, his previous reputation is unknown, though that doesnt stop him from going back to his old habits every once in a while.





	1. Problem child

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I do this? Why did I start another fic when i have 3 others I'm writing. No, not 3, I have like 7, I just havent uploaded anything of them. Hopefully I dont get overwhelmed. Anyways, enjoy this I guess.
> 
> THIS FIC WILL NOT HAVE A CONSISTANT SCHEDULE. I WILL PROBABLY ONLY UPDATE ON RANDOM DAYS. 
> 
> Tumblr: grapegodperson

Keith was never a perfect child. Everyone would agree. His teachers, the kids at the schools he's been to, the dozen or so foster parents he had. Each one would always say the same thing.

He was just too much.

Each new family he would be given to would say they loved him, would promise to not give him back, but after a few weeks or so, he found himself at another orphanage. Typical, they never loved him.

After the first few times, he stopped believing them. ‘Why get all hyped up only to be let down again,’ he thought. ‘No one will keep you, so get use to it.’

Normally, adopting parents would say they're looking for “any child” or say “any one of them is fine,” but every kid there knew what that really meant. They wanted a smart kid, so like always, Keith would be the first one to be brought up.

High grades in school, that was all the parents needed to know. They would sign the papers and then Keith would have parents again. Then they returned him, and other parents would get him. The cycle just never ended.

The cycle also never kept him in the same place twice. He found himself in orphanages all around the U.S., hopping from state to state. Eventually landing in Arizona at 12 years old. For a few months, no one had taken him, in fact, no kids had been taken. Not many people adopted in the orphanage he was at now. Maybe that was a good thing.

He couldn't blame parents for not wanting him, like they always said, he was too much. Keith couldn't agree more. He didn't do it to get people to return him, it was just the way he grew up. 

Being influenced by the older kids in the orphanages didn't do any good for him. A bad temper was what all the parents thought that people meant by “difficult child” and “disciplinary issue.” But they were way off.

None of them expected for Keith to immediately be banned from practically every convenience store for stealing. Or for him to get into fights regularly at school. Or for him to sneak out. Or for him to stay out late, coming back home smelling like drugs and alcohol, that is, if he even returned that night. 

It's no wonder he only ever stayed with a family for about a week or so. His grades are the only reason people wanted him, but not even that could make up for the rest of him. No one was ever willing to help him, instead finding it easier to give him back.

That is, until the Shirogane’s adopted him. After the 2 months he spent in the orphanage in Arizona without getting adopted, a family showed up, looking for a new addition. Like the ones before him, “any child” was requested. 

Keith huffed. “Time for another cycle.”

He found himself eavesdropping on the family's conversation with the manager, Ms.Gabe. He always liked to hear what they were saying, knowing that it would always be the same. Asking if they wanted a boy or girl, young or old, before pulling out what all parents wanted. The list of the kids with the highest grades in school. 

Keith waited for the inevitable “oh, this kid seems good!” someone would say as the pointed to Keith's name, who was at the very top of the list. 

“Who's this?” A woman asked.

Ms.Gabe looked at the kid she pointed to. “Oh, this is Keith. A new kid here. He's been here for 2 months.”

“What's he like?” A different voice asked, this time it was a man.

“Oh, well, he's a bit of a disciplinary case. My files show that he's been adopted several times, none of the lasting for more than a few weeks.”

This was already a longer conversation than normal. Maybe the parents will hear enough to have some common sense and not take him.

“What kind of discipline problems?” It was the man again.

“Well, we have several accounts of theft, violence, disregard of rules, use of alcohol and drugs; the list goes on.”

Keith sighed in relief. ‘They definitely won't be dumb enough to adopt me now.’ He thought to himself, not noticing the kid staring at him until it was too late.

He made eye contact with the boy, staring at him, both completely silent. The kid had to be only a year or two older than him. He continued to watch Keith before slowly moving into the room with Ms.Gabe and the parents. 

“I'm back.” The boy spoke to the others in the room.

“Did you find the bathroom easily?” Ms.Gabe asked the boy. He must have been those people's son. 

“Yeah. Anyways, who are you going to adopt?”

“Well, we were looking at this boy, his name is Keith.” The woman spoke.

The boy looked at the picture, eyes slightly widening as he quickly recognized they other. “You should adopt him.”

“That's exactly what your mother and I were thinking.”

Ms.Gabe seemed somewhat taken back. “Are you sure? He might be… too much.”

“We're sure. A child like him just needs some love and care. Don't you think so, Takashi?”

“I sure do.” The boy said, looking back at the doorway, only barely catching a glimpse of violet eyes.


	2. Growing close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds his new family weird, but he likes it. His life begins to change, and he wants to change with it. Maybe a new start can bring him something he never knew he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant begin to apologize for taking so long. I've just been so unmotivated lately and it just was bringing me down. I started working again but who knows if it'll stay that way. I'll try to be more consistent. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Tumblr: grapegodperson

Keith's first year with the Shirogane family was hectic. Keith was exactly what Ms.Gabe described him as, and yet, the Shirogane's refused to give him back. The first month passed, and he was still with them. 

‘Why hadn't they come to their senses yet?’ Keith laid awake in bed. His bed. The one he's been sleeping in for 4 weeks now. The one in his room.

Well, technically it was his and Shiro's, who of which he had quickly grown attached to. Actually, Keith had found himself growing attached to the entire family. The people he now called mom and dad, and his new brother. 

Though after being told several times to just call him Takashi, Keith continued to refer to his brother as Shiro, feeling like he wouldn't stay long enough to earn the right to call him by his first name. But the time just dragged on. 

Keith continued to rebel, but they continued to love and care for him, just like they said they would. Everyday that he would return from school, his mom would be there asking about his day while making him a snack. Shiro would always walk with him, talking about astronomy or cryptids, two of Keith's favorite topics. Dad would take them all around town to the arcade or fair. 

For the first time, it felt like home. A real home. The ones he would see on TV, or read about at school. He had one now, and like hell he was going to lose it. 

For the first time in his life, Keith was determined to change. They were the first family to treat him like a person, and to love him unconditionally. He wanted to show them how thankful he was.

He stopped getting into fights. He didn't sneak out anymore. No more alcohol or drugs or anything. He was begin to be what the other parents wanted, a perfect child.

Sort of…

Every now and then he would steal from a 7-11, usually just candy bars. Just in case, he would swipe one for Shiro too, though he would never accept them. But everything else stopped.

School, however, was a different take. Starting out the year as a complete delinquent then ending as the shy kid? People were definitely scratching their heads. Not that Keith cared. The only thing that mattered was staying, so he did everything in his power to make sure he was a good student.

Now his previous reputation and rebellious tendencies were becoming small stains on his now recovering record.

That was, until he started fresh again.

3 weeks into summer break, his dad got called to the headquarters of his company, they were moving. His first year of high school will be with people he had never met, people who had no idea what he had done in the past. Everything was going to be different.

His father was the C.E.O. of a company known as Galaxy Garrison, a school that taught young people to be astro-explorers. Alongside them was Altea Industry, a different company focused on the technology for space exploration. Another partnered company was Galra Enterprises, which focused on studying space and all it's different components. Together, the three companies are known as the “Voltron Force.”

All three of the companies’ headquarters are located in California, but their father always worked from their home in Arizona, up until the Kerberos mission was announced. A big trip all the way to on of the moons of Pluto, his father wanted to be there with the other company leaders: Alfor of Altea, and Zarkon of Garla. 

So during the summer, Keith and Shiro packed all their belongings, loaded it into a moving truck, and spent the next few hours watching the road through the windows of their car. 

Keith had his headphones on the entire time, trying to calm his sudden anxiety. It always felt weird to go to a new school, with people he didn't know, but he could at least relax a bit know Shiro would be with him. Not to mention Allura, Alfor's daughter, and Lotor, Zarkon's son.

Though they had only met a couple of times in person, they were all pretty close, texting each other constantly in their group chat. Most of the time they talked about stupid things they did, or their schools. Sometimes they would talk about more serious topics, knowing that they could trust each other. Keith could confidently say he knew more about them than any of the other families that adopted him in the past. Knowing he was going to have 3 people to count on in the new school was incredibly reassuring.

His anxiety began to subside, being replaced with sleepiness. He ended up falling asleep, leaning on Shiro's shoulder, who fell asleep as well only a few minutes later. When they awoke, the change in scenery was somewhat shocking.

They looked out the window, expecting to see deserts, but found skyscrapers on one side, and the ocean on the other. And Keith, as someone who had never seen the ocean in real life, had just about jumped out of his seat.

His face was pressed up to the glass, his eyes wide, letting out a breath of awe. “It's so big.”

Shiro let out a sleepy giggle watching Keith so intrigued. He really was nothing like the kid he'd first met. He moved his head to the side, trying to look out the window as well. 

“Do you like it?”

Keith made a small noise, signifying a yes. His eyes were on a group of surfers. All of them looking similar. Tan skin and brown hair. A family? 

He broke out of his trance when their father drove into a parking garage. 

“Where are we?” He asked as he looked at the other cars around.

They're father looked into his rearview mirror at him. “This is our new home. Our rooms are on the penthouse on the top floor. Shiro, go ahead and take Keith to check it out while I park.”

Keith had no time to say anything when Shiro took of his and Keith's seatbelts and jumped out of the car, taking him by the hand and running to the elevator.

They waited for the doors to open before walking in. Shiro let him hit the button. The doors closed behind them.

Shiro turned to look at him, smiling at his little brother. “You excited?” He didn't need the answer, Keith's face revealed it all. His eyes were shining brightly and he was biting his lip.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Yeah, but that's not a bad thing.”

They laughed softly together before letting silence kick in. They leaned against the back of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open again. Shiro was focused on the elevator music when the crunching of a wrapper caught his attention.

He looked back at Keith who was opening a bag of chips. Keith turned to him, a somewhat guilty expression on his face.

“Where did you get that?”

Keith looked away, unable to hold eye contact. “Well, um, remember when we stopped at that one gas station, and we went into the convenience store to get water?”

Shiro sighed heavily. “God dammit Keith.” His face held disappointment, but amusement at the same time. Keith snorted and offered some chips to him.

To Keith's surprise, he actually took one. Normally, Shiro would refuse to take something that was stolen. “Whoa, you're actually going to accept it?” 

“Might as well. I'm not happy you stole it, but I guess they won't notice one small bag of chips. Besides, we're in a different state now, it's not like we can return it.” 

Keith smiled. Maybe he wasn't the only one picking up habits.

They continued to eat in silence as they neared the top. The numbers above the doors signified them as they reached the floor below they one they needed. The elevator slowed, and a small chime sounded as it stopped at the very top.

Shiro bumped Keith with his elbow. “We're here.”

The doors open, and revealed two figures standing before them. They were familiar faces with long white hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sorry about the long wait
> 
> Tumblr: grapegodperson


	3. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith meets new people. Keith is bad with people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is here. I'm really bad with summaries, sorry.

“Allura! Lotor!” Shiro rand up to the two after the elevator doors opened, pulling them into a tight embrace. Keith lagged behind a little, still trying to process the situation. Soon he found himself in the center of a group hug, having to deal with being the shortest in the group.

Lotor was the first to release him, chuckling quietly as he lightly tapped Allura's shoulder. Allura quickly released the young boy who she was practically suffocating.

“Sorry,” she said, a tinge of red appearing on her cheeks. 

“Its fine. What are you doing here?”

“Well, we thought it would be nice to welcome you. Our parents are here too.” Allura nodded to the door behind her. “They're inside, come on!”

She took Keith's hand and pulled him inside. Lotor and Shiro chuckled as Keith let out a small yelp. They followed her inside, much more calmly. Just as she said, four people stood in the center of the room. 

Zarkon's face immediately brightened up as he saw Keith. He knelt down to reach the boy's height.

“Keith! Look how big you've gotten!”

Keith hesitated slightly, not quite one for physical contact.

“What, don't tell me you're still afraid of me?” Zarkon put on the best puppy dog eye frown he could manage.

A big smile spread across his face as he lightly wrapped his arms around the man's neck. “Hi, uncle Zarkon.” 

Shiro cleared his throat as he stood off to the side.

“I didn't think we'd see you until tomorrow.”

“Well, you know how we like surprises. My my, Shiro, you've grown as well. Maybe one day you'll be taller than me.”

Keith let go of Zarkon, allowing Shiro to hug him as well.

“I doubt anyone is going to be taller than you, though Lotor comes to a close second.”

Keith doubted he would even get taller than Allura at his 5'4” height. Sure, he was three years younger than her, but he was always pretty short. So reaching Lotor at 6’2”, and the impossible height of Zarkon at 7'1”, (seriously how is that possible), was never going to happen. Hell, he'd be happy reaching Shiro's 5'11”.

Movement from the corner of Keith's eye reminded him that there were more people in room. 

“Oh, uncle Alfor!” He and Shiro quickly gave him a hug as well.

“I thought you had forgotten about us for a second there.” Alfor ruffled both their hairs, leaving it messy as if they had just woken up. “It's good to see you both.”

“It's good to see you too.” Shiro said, fixing his hair. “Hi aunt Melanor. Hi aunt Honerva.” 

Both women pulled the boys into a large group hug. Shiro didn't complain, but after being squeezed by Allura and Lotor, Keith was struggling to break free. He, unfortunately, did not have the strength to do so, and had to wait until they released him themselves.

Behind them, Shiro and Keith could hear Allura exclaim excitedly.

“Uncle Ryuto! Aunty Airi!”

Honerva and Melanor finally let the two boys go, laughing together as they gasped for breath. Seriously, how strong are they?

“Ah, nice of you to join us, Shirogane. We began to think you sent the boys here to California alone.” 

Ryuto rolled his eyes as he gave a hug to Allura. “Still as funny as every, Alfor.”

“And you're still extravagant as ever.” Zarkon said, looking around the room. “A penthouse at the very top. Always so extra.”

“I'm extra, you two basically live in castles.”

Zarkon and Alfor exchanged a look. One that basically said “well he's not wrong”.

“Lotor, my boy, you've gotten tall.” Airi quickly ran to to his side, pinching his cheeks and playing with his hair. “And here I thought you were going to be the same little boy I remember. Instead I see you've gotten very handsome.”

“Now now Airi, your own boys have grown to be quite the studs as well,” Honerva said, taking note of how all three boys got red in the face, mostly Keith though. “And Allura as well is lovely.”

“I guess that's an easy way to compliment me and my mother considering we somehow look exactly alike.”

The adults laughed as the teens all gathered around the windows to look out at the city. Lotor and Allura stood together, holding hands, something that didn't go unnoticed by the broganes. 

“So Keith, this is the first time you've seen the ocean, right?” Lotor asked, looking towards the shorter boy.

“Yeah, it's incredible.” He stared at the water crashing against the shore. He spotted the family from earlier, still surfing on the larger waves that came in. 

Allura noticed he was staring and followed his gaze to the family. Her eyes lit up as she recognized them. She tapped on Lotor's shoulder with her free hand.

“Look, its Lance!” She scanned the rest of the beach, and sure enough, her eyes landed on two other people near said boy. “An look, there's Pidge and Hunk!”

Keith and Shiro shared a look of confusion. Allura completely ignored them both and called out to her father.

“Father, can we take Shiro and Keith to the beach? Our school friends are down there and Keith has never been to the beach before.”

“If it's fine with Shirogane, then it's fine by me.”

Allura turned to their father with large puppy dog eyes.

“Its fine, just make sure none of my boys drown.”

Allura lit up and yanked Keith by the arm again, completely ignoring his shouting. Lotor and Shiro just shrugged and followed, sharing a laugh with their parents.  
______

“Allura! Slow down!” Keith yelled, tripping over his own feet.

“No can do.”

Keith groaned, looking back at Lotor and Shiro who were far behind them now. 

The scent of the ocean hit Keith immediately, making him focus on the waves. 

There they were, the family from earlier, now resting on the sand with drinks in hand.

“Lance! Pidge! Hunk!”

Three people looked up, and all jumped up in unison.

“Allura!”

Allura pulled him down a flight of stairs that led to the sand, finally releasing his arm as she embraced the strangers.

The continued hugging until the shortest one noticed the the boy behind Allura.

“Hey, who's this?”

Allura looked back at him.

“Oh, this is Keith, a friend of my family. He just moved here from Arizona. So I brought him to the beach for the first time.”

The tall, skinny boy almost choked. “First time? You've never been to the beach before?!”

“I, uh, I've actually never seen the ocean before. So yeah, it's my first time.” Keith said, trying not to make eye contact with any of them.

“Never seen the ocean!? Where have you been living, under a rock!?”

“Technically in the desert.”

The all turn to the voice, and see Shiro and Lotor.

“There isn't much of an ocean in Arizona.” Shiro said, approaching the group. “I'm Shiro, Keith's brother. Unlike him, I have been to the beach before.”

“I'm Pidge. This is Hunk and Lance.”

“It's nice to meet you all. I take it you know Allura from school?”

“We met these three after Pidge's brother introduced us to them. He's in the same grade as us.” Lotor said, draping his arm around Allura.

Lance glared at Lotor, something that everyone noticed but didn't acknowledge. He huffed and looked away from him, crossing his arms around his chest dramatically.

Everyone was silent for a bit, unsure of how to continue the conversation, that is, until Allura cleared her throat.

“So, speaking of Matt, where is he?”

Pidge smiled, happy for the change in mood. “He's off getting drinks, he should be back soon.”

“Yeah,” Hunk joined in. “So while we wait, let's get to know each other.”

Everyone's gaze fell on Keith and Shiro. Whatever happened with Lance seemed to have passed, and he was back to how he was before. Keith felt like asking what exactly happened, but it probably wasn't a good idea. But, then again, he wasn't exactly known for good ideas.

“What the hell was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith you dumbass.


	4. Beach day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama between Lance and Keith, though that's par for the course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took long, but its here now.

Everyone stared at Keith with wide eyes. Shiro was turning a bright red and was trying to hide his face. Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were completely froze. in disbelief. Lotor simply slouched and face palmed. 

Keith didn't seem to notice, as he was staring straight at Lance, waiting for an explanation. Lance, however, was going through several different emotions. 

Surprise, confusion, processing, disbelief, embarrassment… Then finally an emotion Keith could work with… anger.

“It's none of your fucking business, asshole!” Lance yelled at him, in earshot of his entire family.

Pidge and Hunk winced away slightly, dread falling over them. They knew Lance, and they knew what he good at. Swimming, sharpshooting, flirting, and starting arguments.

Finishing them, on the other hand…

“It doesn't have anything to do with you, so stay outta it!”

Hunk, with dread still written on his face, reached over and grabbed onto Lance's shoulder.

“Calm down man, let's not start something here.”

Lance paid no attention to him, instead, holding his glare at Keith, who was quickly losing his composure. If Lance wanted a fight, he was going to get one.

Shiro realized this by taking one look at his brother, who was matching Lance's glare. He felt panic begin to set in his stomach. It was years since Keith had gotten into a fight, but he remembered the damage clearly. 

And he bet the kid who's arm Keith broke all those years ago remembered too.

Shiro cleared his throat to get Allura and Lotor's attention. Allura turned to him, her face red with embarrassment. He leaned into her, whispering into her ear.

“Can you take Keith and explain this to him? I'll talk to them.” He nodded over to Lance, Pidge, and Hunk.

She nodded in agreement and slowly reached out to grab Keith's hand. 

“Hey, um, let's go over here for a sec.” She spoke softly, pulling him over a few feet away from the rest of the group. Lotor followed her, giving one last look over his shoulder to Shiro, who gave a him a thumbs up.

When they were finally out of range, Allura sharply turned to Keith.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he deadpanned.

“Trying to start a fight with Lance isn't nothing.”

He scoffed. 

“He started it.”

“Keith listen,” Lotor said, taking Allura's hand into his own. “I'm sure you've realized by now that Allura and I are together.”

“Duh, I'm not an idiot.”

“Yes well, I'm sure you could have also concluded that Lance is jealous.” He finished.

Keith looked over to Shiro and the others. He could see the anger dissipate from Lance's face, though not completely. 

“He's had a crush on me for years, but I always rejected him. After I got together with Lotor, he sort of grew resentful towards him. Please don't make such a big deal of this.”

He continued to stare, partially listening to Allura. Lance's face was completely blank, with his eyebrows turned slighting up. Keith didn't need to hear to know what Shiro was telling them. 

______

Allura dragged Keith away from the rest of them, leaving Hunk, Pidge, and Lance alone with Shiro.

“I am so sorry about that. Keith is… difficult.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Lance said, crossing his arms over his chest. “What the fuck is his deal?”

“He's not good with people.”

“We figured.”

“Anyways, he just needs time to adjust to this change. He might be a bit overwhelmed.”

“Does he always act like an asshole when he's overwhelmed?”

“Lance!” Pidge said, elbowing him in the side for his rude comment.

“If I'm being honest, yeah, he does. He doesn't really understand social cues or know how to deal with them, but he's trying. I'm sorry that he made you uncomfortable.”

“I'd rather hear it from him than you.” Lance said, earning another elbow to the side, this time from Hunk.

Shiro laughed.

“He will, just after Allura is done talking to him.” He looked over to his brother, who was starting to look quite embarrassed at what Allura was telling him. “You guys are lucky, this could have been a lot worse if it were Keith from a few years ago.”

“What do you mean?” Hunk asked, following Shiro's gaze to the younger boy. “Would he have fought Lance or something.”

“Eh, probably, if was too irritated.” Shiro looked back to the group of teens in front of him and shuffled closer. “Look, Keith doesn't mind me telling friends this, but he gets a bit uncomfortable from hearing it. He's adopted. He's been through a lot of different foster homes and families. When we adopted him he was 12, and he was extremely short tempered and violent. He still loses his temper sometimes, but it's nothing like it was back then. He spent a lot of time with other foster kids, and they weren't a great influence, that and all the bullies at school. Please try to be patient with him, I promise he always isn't like this.”

Hunk looked as if he were about to run and tackle Keith into a hug that moment. Pidge smiled softly and nodded. All the anger fell from Lance's face as he looked over to the boy, who was now laughing with Allura and Lotor. 

“Thanks for telling us,” Hunk said, keeping his voice lowered. “I'm sure he'll fit right in with us.”

“Thank you. Allura, we're done!” He yelled over to the three. 

Keith lagged behind the couple, trying to think of what he was going to say to the group. He wasn't very good at apologizing.

“I uh… I just wanted to…” 

Lance laughed at how fast Keith went from wanting to fight him to a stuttering mess. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but it was kind of cute.

“It's cool dude, don't hurt yourself.” 

Keith couldn't help but blush brightly in embarrassment, which only made Lance find him even cuter. Damn, he really wasn't good at apologizing.

“I'm sorry, I'm not good with people.”

“Again, it's cool.” Lance said, slinging his arm over Keith shoulder, noting how stiff he became because of it. “We're all friends here, well, as long as you cut that mullet of yours.”

“Mullet?” Keith said, much more relaxed.

“Uh, yeah. Seriously, I can't be seen with someone who has a haircut from the 70s.”

Lance began tugging at the ends of Keith's hair, getting his hands slapped away as a result. Lance bumped his hip at him playfully, causing Keith to try and shove him back playfully too, though his playfulness was a little too much, since Lance found himself lying in the sand.

“Oh- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!”

They all bursted out laughing as Keith buried his face in his hands. He felt his face heat up, he knew he was probably super red. Thankfully, someone came to his rescue.

“Um, what the fuck is happening?”

They all turned to see Matt standing behind them, balancing four cups in his arms. He glanced over to Shiro and Keith, then over to Lance who was still on the ground, but who quickly stood up and brushed sand off himself. 

“Okay then… here are your drinks.” Matt passed the drinks to Pidge, Hunk, and Lance, not even trying to understand what was happening. Instead he focused his attention on the two strangers. “So, you must be Shiro and Keith, right? I'm Matt, smart one of the group.”

“Yeah right, yesterday you asked what the Spanish word for tortilla is,” Pidge said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Matt opened his mouth, but couldn't find any way to retort. 

“Exactly. Anyways, you guys wanna stay?” she asked.

Keith looked over to Shiro who simply shrugged. 

“Sure, why not. I don't think our parents will mind.”

“Awesome!”Pidge said, looking behind her to a group playing volleyball. “Because we have some people to destroy. Come on Keith, I want you and Shiro on my team.”

She grabbed Keith by the arm and started pulling towards the game. The rest followed, on their way to   
“destroy” the other team, of which they did. And after a long day at the beach, Shiro and Keith returned back to the penthouse to tell their parents about their new friends, whom they would be going to school with for the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally entering a time skip in the next chapter.


	5. Update from Author

Hey there, author here. I was planning on updating Two Faced this week, but unfortunately something has changed. That is why I'm sad to say that I'm discontinuing this fic. When I started, I was excited to hash out the story and everything, but unfortunately after the series finale of VLD, I've become more un-invested in the series as a whole, to the point that I have no joy in writing this story anymore. It feels like a tiring task instead of good fun, and I don't find myself liking whenever I remember I need to update.

 

I have another VLD fic that I've been more invested in, so unfortunately, this one has taken a back seat. Not to mention, I have other fics that I want to write from different fandoms. I didn't want to discontinue Two Faced, but at the same time, I don't find myself wanting to write it anymore. As a sorry, but also to not leave anyone with a desire to know what was going to happen, here is the basic gist of where the story was heading.

 

  * A 4 year time jump takes place and Lance, Hunk, and Keith were going to be in their senior year of high school and Pidge in her junior, having skipped a few years
  * Shiro, Matt, Allura, and Lotor all go to the same space based college, where they meet Adam, who immediately hits it off with Shiro
  * This causes everyone to come out to each other in one way or another
  * Romelle and Bantor join the last year of high school and they apparently knew Allura and Lotor when they were little
  * Romelle has a crush on Allura and thus is the reason she doesn't like Lotor
  * The James and Keith rivalry starts and Lance doesn't really like it because he sees himself as Keith's rival
  * Keith had, during his freshman year, joined the Blade of Marmora gang
  * Only Shiro, Adam, Allura, and Lotor know about it
  * Shiro wasn't happy about it, but Lotor assured him that Keith will be fine, having been in the gang himself in high school
  * Lance, Pidge, and Hunk don't know anything about Keith's past with violence and stealing and shit like that, but they find out when they follow him one day after school
  * They recording him stealing then later meeting with the Blades
  * They send the video to Shiro so they can ask, but it sort of goes from person to person until eventually Bantor had sent it to his good friend Rollo, and he sent it to Nyma
  * Nyma is one of those people who is super popular, and really bad at keeping secrets, and so everyone at school finds out
  * This prompted bullies and other "problem students" to want to basically challenge Keith
  * He at some point gets in a fight with James and gets in trouble
  * When they go to the principals office, Keith's bad record had been brought up, and James leaked that to the school
  * People start treating him differently
  * Lance is basically there to help him through it all
  * blah blah blah they get together
  * The end



 

I hope this makes up for the discontinuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If they're any questions, I'll be happy to answer since this was all so sudden and unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I'm gonna regret having another fic to worry about. Oh well.
> 
> Tumblr: grapegodperson


End file.
